This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Well completion operations in the oil and gas industry often involve hydraulic fracturing (often referred to as fracking or fracing) to increase the release of oil and gas in rock formations. Hydraulic fracturing involves pumping a fluid (e.g., frac fluid) containing a combination of water, chemicals, and proppant (e.g., sand, ceramics) into a well at high pressures. The high pressures of the fluid increases crack size and crack propagation through the rock formation releasing more oil and gas, while the proppant prevents the cracks from closing once the fluid is depressurized. Fracturing operations use high-pressure pumps to increase the pressure of the frac fluid. Unfortunately, the proppant in the frac fluid may interfere with the operation of the rotating equipment. In certain circumstances, the solids may prevent the rotating components from rotating and/or cause wear when they enter gaps between rotating and non-rotating equipment.